


What Kind of Water

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is Done, Crack, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, Mateo is Clueless, Paul and TK are Having Way Too Much Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Can u do a scene with tarlos where carlos says the iconic “I drink water” from the instagram live
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 12
Kudos: 395





	What Kind of Water

“Is this a south thing or just a Texas thing?” TK questioned as Judd parked the truck.

“A southern thing,” Carlos responded, “And I promise it’s fun.”

The real Texans, Judd, Mateo and Carlos has been appalled when they discovered that TK, Owen, Marjan and Paul had never been to a lake. So on their next off weekend they’d set out to remedy it, Owen hadn’t joined because the fire captain never really got days off and Marjan had opted to stay and work. So it was just the five boys in Judd’s boat on a lake.

“What about this is fun?” TK asked.

In response Carlos pulled off his shirt.

“Okay that’s definitely fun.”

“Carlos help me get the boat in the water,” Judd called.

Carlos stood off to the side, just enough to still be in Judd’s rear view mirror as he helped him back the boat into the water. When they were all on the boat Judd steered them into a cove and let the boat idle. TK pulled off his shirt and sat next to Carlos on the ground.

He looked up to catch Mateo staring at Carlos. 

“See something you like probie?” he teased.

“Dude how does he look like that? How do you both look like that? What have you been eating?”

Carlos shrugged his shoulders and said, “I drink water.”

That sent both TK and Paul into a laughing fit.

“What?” 

“Nothing babe,” TK hugged Carlos close and poked his cheek. “You’re just cute.”

“Well what the hell kinda water is it because i need some,” Paul teased.

“What Paul you don’t want to look like me?” Judd asked.

“Sorry Judd, dad bod is not a good look on me.”

“Judd doesn’t have a dad bod,” TK said. “When you’re a giant the rest of your body has to be proportional to your height.”

“In other words he’s thick,” Mateo cackled.

TK laid back on the deck and tilted his head to look at Judd. Judd made a face at him and TK stuck out his tongue, making the older man roll his eyes.

“Boys be nice,” Carlos said smacking TK’s thigh lightly.

“Yes dad,” they chorused.

Carlos rolled his eyes at the antics of the firefighters and laid back next to TK to get some sun. 

“He never answered me,” he heard Mateo mutter. “What kind of water? Is it some special latino water I’ve never heard of.”

“It’s not the water probie,” Judd said. “It’s genetics.”

“And being gay,” Paul added. “I bet he was ugly in high school, gays peak after high school.”

“Can confirm,” TK commented.

“Can we drop this please?” Carlos groaned.

“C’mon babe. I know you enjoy us talking about how hot you are.”

“You’re hot. Guys TK is hot talk about him.”

“We work with him. All of the conversations about TK’s hotness have been had. It’s your turn,” Paul said.

Carlos rolled his eyes and laid back, set on ignoring them.

“Seriously though what kind of water?”

“Oh my god probie shut up about the water!”


End file.
